sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrail
'' "The Edge of Fear" ' — Entrail Entrail is a Fan Based Character made by http://entrail.devinatart.com. . Background Story Denied to have been a creation of Dr. Robotnik by the doctor himself, 'Entrail's' origin is currently unconfirmed. The creature claims he's over 900 years old, which a lot of Mobius citizens have dismissed, as he is clearly a knock-off Metal Sonic. Truth is, he was the Mecha Sonic sent to guard Angel Island during The Death Egg event, but from a parallel dimension. After getting blasted into the ocean a second time by Knuckles, the latent chaos energy he drew from the Master Emerald initiated a Chaos Control, propelling the Mecha into another parallel dimension, but also to Earth. There, he spent the next 900 years gaining sentience and trying to work out a way to get back to mobius. While there, he spent the 900 years doing mercenary work and gaining technology, grafting it to his own. The latent chaos energy, however, grew it's own sentience, becoming a detacted part of the creature, Chaos. After 900 years, Entrail managed to develop a Space-Time teleporter, but also grew a distaste for any living thing. Added to a now prominant madness, which infected the Chaos part inside him, turning it more homicidal, and having an effect on Entrail's physical body. Now able to return to mobius, Entrail activated the teleporter. But miscalculated, and ended up on mobius in yet another dimension (This one had a Grey Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails was a girl and Eggman was nothing but a brain in a jar). The teleporter was rendered inoperable, and caused Entrail to be stuck on the bizzare mobius for another 20 years. In that time, he found the alternate Master and Chaos Emeralds, destroying them and absorbing their power and the alternate Chaos creature within. Then, losing control, Entrail morphed into a yellow version of himself, his limbs and everything below the waist dissolving and turning into liquid chaos, the insane creature taking control and began to go on a rampage that, after a year, wiped the planet clean of any life, leaving the creature alone. After the rampage, the creature, now calling itself 'Ultimate Chaos', returned to it's slumber, and Entrail was reformed. Alone on a barren rock of a planet, he began repairs on his teleporter, going more mad with the quietness and the extra power boost from the dimension's emeralds. Eventually, he succeeded, and teleported to the correct Mobius, with aims to repeate the cycle, taking over the Scrap Brain zone on South Island and turning it's underground labs into a personal base of operations. Abilities Due to his bizzare outfitting of alien and Eggman technology, Entrail's technology is unlike anything currently on the planet. Outfitted with an armor set which ties directly into his central processor, he has been able to change weaponry and tactics a lot quicker than a standard robot. Both his arm bracers conceal a number of weapons, not limited to a Plasma cannon, rocket launcher, flamethrower, blades and saws. he also has a intergrated jetpack on his back and stabalizer jets on his boots, which he uses for fights and sometimes in melee situations. Defensive-wise, he employs an energy shield, self developed, than counteracts any temperoral attack or disturbances, (Needed for use with his Teleporter) while providing defence from any conventional attacks. He also employs, though rarely, a plasma sabre for close quaters. Also, his 'Tounge' is used as a whip, impaler or lasso so he can 'eat' his prey. Finally, he has a self developed SuperWeapon he dubs 'Chaos Crash', although it has not been seen in action as of yet. He also has a mastery of electricity, able to channel direct current into things he touches, either for hacking or combat purposes. Due to the massive amount of weaponry and technology, his overall speed is nothing special. Toe-to-Toe with Sonic the Hedgehog, he can be beaten, but it would be a grueling fight. Added with this, his berserking nature when in battle can cause him to make mistakes that can be exploited. Full list of weapons below Weapon Systems '''Plasma Cannon: Primary long range weapon, firing bolts of super-heated plasma at targets. Moderate firing speed and damage. Chaingun: Physical projectile rapid fire system. High speed, light to moderate damage. Flamethrower: Short Range flame based weapon. Used favourably in close quater situations by Entrail. Very effective against non-robotic targets. Rocket Launcher: High explosive projectile with large damage radius. Moderate to low speed, high damage on direct hit. Chainsaw: Arm mounted, high revolution chain blade mainly used in close-qauters combat or for demolition work. Circular Saw: Arm mounted small circular saw for precision cutting that the chain saw would be too heavy and blunt for. Plasma Sabre: Short range super heated plasma shaped in a blade form. Chaos Crash (SuperWeapon): Experimental Plasma Base Weapon. Causes ground-based plasma pikes to errupt from teh ground at target's feet. Can be modified to cause an area-of-effect attack, assaulting anything within grabbing rage of Entrail. Prone to Breaking Down. Cataclysm Cannon (SuperWeapon): Energy based weapon derived from the Eclipse Cannon, but on a much smaller scale. Unable to destroy planets, but has been known to level multiple skyscrape class buildings. Similar to a rail gun, firing a volitile slug filled with plasma energy. On impact, the resultant explosion is similar to a low-yeild tactical nuclear weapon. Rarely used, as the energy to generate a slug is high. Personality Schitzophrenic, psychotic, sociopathic. Knows the impact he has on someone's psyche and uses that to great effect, either in battle or in normal interaction. Can and will torment someone, and will even laugh when he is losing. When mad, he tends to lose control, lashing out any everything, more berserker than mythodical. Interactions with other characters Purity The Hedgehog Entrail is an antagonist to Purity and her friends. Although she can never figure out why he keeps victimizing her. Entrail, however, has intimate knowledge of her abilities and possibly sees her as a threat to his plans, or possibly wishes to extract those powers by some means. How he knows this is unclear, but rmour has it Entrail at some point before the BioLizard incident managed to infiltrate Space Colony Ark and data mine it's entire systems, possibly gaining knowledge on Purity and Dr Gerald Robotnik's experiments. Chaos Croc One of Neo Robia's scouts infiltrated Scrap Brain after there was a spike in power reported there. The scout found Entrail, believing him to be a Metal Sonic prototype. Entrail found the scout and instantly tore it's head off. Chaos Croc, Neo Robia's ruler, then dispacted a hit squad to capture the robot. Entrail, in kind, sent back one of the squad's head back via airborne delivery, the word 'HA' scratched repeatedly all over it. Since then, they have both either have come to blows, or have worked together, generally with Croc hiring Entrail for merceneary work, but neither have been able to detroy the other. While motivations against Croc have been a bit unforthcoming by Entrail (As with anything he does), the mecha seems to take a certain delight in toying with Neo Robian spies and operatives. And due to Entrail's extreme resilience against attack, Croc has found that his mind control technology doesn't seem to work at all. Perhaps there is no controlling that mind? Doesn't mean the mecha isn't invunerable, as a few well places shots could do some damage. G.U.N Entrail first came to the attention of G.U.N when Entrail attacked one of their facilities just outside the Metropolis Zone. Since then, he has been on their most wanted list, mostly due to his repeated attacks on facilities which have held Chaos Emeralds or new technology, or sometimes just attacks for no reason at all. While G.U.N Agents have been successful in tracking Entrail down from time to time, subduing the machine has always met with difficulty and/or failure. Since the launch of the Black Carrion dreadnaught, however, G.U.N has elevated Entrail's threat status to sever. Especially since, with the warship, he destroyed a island facility from orbit. No attempt has been made to attack the ship head-on, as plans are still be devised against the ship's weaponry. '''''Army of Roses As mercenary work tends to get you noticed, Entrail was soon hired by the Army of Roses for wetwork and stealth operations. This, was a mistake. As any target the army wanted gone, quietly, found their bottom halves separated by their top halves. Usually by about 10 miles. Although he was paid, (And lets face it, something that could level a city not being paid is a BAD idea) the army hired him primarily as weapons support, or demolition. Even though the mecha has been hired by organizations against them, the army understands the mercenary life style and does not allow past transgressions to affect current business, unless they were attacked personally by Entrail. Facts about Entrail * Entrail only has one eye. While normally this would impare abilities due to depth perception being lost, on a robot it isn't a major thing. The eye seems to move from the left side to the right side without problem, thus causing confusion which eye is actually missing * Entrail has a fear about deep water stemming back from when he was twice kicked off Angel island, first by Sonic then by Knuckles, into the ocean. While he will fly over large bodys of water, he flat out refuses to enter any. * Entrail's armor is modular-based, allowing any number of upgrades or a complete change over. His initial armor was dubbed 'Chaos Armor', a cylinder body piece with ball shoulder pads. Currently, he has his Sentinal Armor, allowing greater movement at no lost of firepower, as well as his Titanos heavy duty armor used in direct assaults on heavilly fortified positions. * He has taken mercenary contracts from both Neo Robia and the Army of Roses against each other, all funding a project he likes to call 'Carrion'. Neither faction have questioned or challenged these dealings with their enemy... strangely. * Entrail can draw power from the Chaos Emeralds, but an overload will cause 'Ultimate Chaos' to resurface for a short time. * There have been rumors of a second alternate form, aside from the Chaos one, dubbed The Abomination. * Entrail actually owns a arm-portable cannon that fires sheep, and some say, an atomic sheep projectile * Entrail is 6'3" in height, towering over most other people on Mobius. * Entrail is rumored to have a sister. He denies this violently, which only furthers the rumors. * Some say he watches racing car programs, then licks the moisture off Eggman's head. All we know is, he isn't The Stig. Ultimate Chaos An alternative form of Entrail, which is in reality a different entity all together. Because of Entrail's draining of the Master Emerald during his encounter with Knuckles at Mecha Sonic, he took a very small part of the creature Chaos with him. Being trapped in the robot's body for 900 years allowed the part of Chaos to grow, but also to grow insane, able to see what was going on through Entrail, becoming more and more disgusted with existence. Eventually, his constant presence in Entrail cause deformaties and warped Entrail's body (See Mouth and Tounge) as well as Entrail's personallity. In turn, Ent's further madness infected Chaos further. Upon Entrail's return to alternate Mobius and destruction of the Master Emerald there, the Chaos entity took the energy and broke free, consuming Entrail's body and filling his armor. Then, over the course of a year, systematically destroyed all life on the planet and absorb the alternate Chaos creature. Now on a new Mobius, the entity has been seen emerging from Entrail whenever he overloads on Chaos energy, or comes in direct contact with something displaying traits of Chaos energy. However, these emergences are short. Losing most of his power in his year long rampage, the creature, now calling itself 'Ultimate Chaos', can only sustain it's physical appearance as long as the energy holds out, which has never been longer than a couple of hours. While emerged, it has complete access to Entrail's arsenal, plus also an array of Chaos-based energy attacks, most coming from his constantly open mouth, and a number of tentacle attacks. It, however, does not have any of Entrail's logical thinking (When he's not gone berserk, that is), and randomly attacks anything in sight, allowing for flanking attacks to incapacitate it. While ultimately invincible, the creature can be stunned with enough attacks, allowing for escape or further planning for more attacks or containment until it's energy runs down. The Abomination A second alternate form of Entrail. While the Chaos entity manifested itself within Entrail's armour, The Abomination is a merger of Entrail and Chaos, and a unknown third entity. However, this creature retains none of the quirks or character defects of the other two entities, being a completely different being in it's own right. The Abomination tends to surface in extremely rare occasions where the amount of energy consumed by Entrail goes over what he can handle, even as Chaos. Or, if his rage goes out of control to a point where he turns feral. The transformation is a lot more physical in this case, as the creature becomes a horrid mish-mash of flesh, bone, metal and liquid. Half of Entrail's armour grafted to a organic-looking spine, the legs lost (the creature able to float and fly by some unknown means), with bone upper arms attached to liquid-chaos forearms and hands. Entrail's head still remains, although the mouth in now filled with shark-like rows of sharp teeth and a more fleshy tounge. As well as this, a headband is situated above the eye visor, with a blue gem embedded in it. The creature's intent seems to be nothing short of the total annihilation of existence, but unlike Chaos, it seems to delight in torture of it's victims, pulling them apart while preserving their life, taunting and mocking them, driving them to madness or self hatred. There have been very few survivors of an Abomination attack. It's arsenal has been stated to be a mixture of physical attacks to projectile and beam weapons, some that vaporized larger targets. Attempts to assault the monster head on have been fruitless, any conventional weaponry rendering no damage to it. Best advice in facing the Abomination is Run. Project 'Carrion' After a few years of various plans, plots and schemes backfiring or failing, Entrail went into mercenary work. Already with a reputation for cruelty and psychopathic tendencies, he was hired during the Rose-Robian skirmishes by both the Army of Roses and Neo Robian for various tasks, ranging from assassination to outright assault of base of operations. Each job was completed and funds transfered. When asked what the money was to be used for (especially by the leaders of both armies), Entrail refused to give any details. Scans of the Scrap Brain zone saw limited movement and activity beneath the piles of trash and scrap metal. Entrail's base was, at this point, well known of. Infiltration of the underground complexes usually meant that agents never returned, returned mutilated, or returned mentally broken. Something was going on under the scrap. Then, one eventful day, the results were shown. The entire zone shook from what seemed an earthquake, and the centre of the zone split apart, as a giant hanger door opened and revealed Entrail's base. Inside, a warship, the whole length of the zone, took off. Surpassing Eggman's Egg Carrier in size, the dreadnought flew into Mobius' atmosphere, and the Scrap Brain hanger doors closed. A few hours later, a G.U.N research island was vaporized, with witnesses describing numerous sharp beams of light coming from the sky and hitting the facility, before the island exploded. The next day, Entrail addressed G.U.N., stating that his new base of operations was aboard his dreadnought warship, The Black Carrion, and that the ship's weaponry, namely Ion Cannon Artillery, had decimated the research base as retaliation against the numerous infiltration attempts. Since then, Entrail has remained on the Carrion in Mobius' higher atmosphere, and has begun building a Mercenary company, using the dreadnought as a central base, with the Scrap Brain base acting as a deployment and supply site for the new Mercenary company, The Blue Berserkers (Nicknamed The BB's) The dreadnaught has a number of Ion Cannon Artillery emplacements, both for ship-to-ship combat and orbital strikes. Defending it, aside from a chronophasic shield that Entrail uses on himself too, the ship has an on-board factory allowing it to produce fighter-class aircraft and bombers, either drones or piloted by BB Corp. pilots. The Carrion primary function is, however, rapid deployment and support of ground forces, able to land troops via dropships or single-person drop pods. To back up ground troops, the Carrions factory has been able to produce a number of walker units, ranging from light support to heavy assault mechs, the latter being at least 40 feet in height. This compliment of weaponry, troops and deployment has allowed the BB's to gain roles in mercenary work supporting larger armies, or to lead frontline assaults against strongholds. Gallery For More Artwork Visit Entrail's Deviantart or Furaffinity accounts 63vayq.png FearColour.jpg Encoc.png 600px-Day03.jpg Commission0008b.jpg burnbabyburn.jpg costume_37_by_puritylf4-d32d896.jpg|Blue Berserker Halloween2010.png Category:Robots